Bulma's Vengeance
by The Devil In The Blue Dress
Summary: Bulma catches Yamcha cheating on her and only has one person to rely on to talk to...guess who? How will Vegeta react to the news? What will the consequences of Yamcha's unfaithfulness be? P.S: this story is NOT for Yamcha lovers. Please R


Bulma's Vengeance  
  
Chapter One: Bulma's Dream of Yamcha Dies!!! ^.^  
  
Pairings: Bulma and Yamcha. Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and reference to sex. Warnings: No warnings.yet. Author's Note: If you are a Yamcha fan.DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!!! For those of you who don't care if Yamcha is treated badly.Please R&R. P.S: this is my first B/V fanfic.it might suck, just to warn you.  
  
Bulma looked in her mirror. She looked perfect for her date with Yamcha. She was wearing a long, tight red dress, with an over the shoulder strap on one side. It had a slit in the back, that started just above her knees and showed her legs, making them look long then they actually were.  
  
She was slightly depressed because her parents had gone away for a month on a business trip and would possibly go away for a vacation afterwards.straight afterwards. She would be stuck in the same house, alone with Vegeta.it would be hell on Earth for her.  
  
Vegeta walked over to her door. He was overly determined to surpass Kakarott and become a Super Saiyan as well.  
  
"Women!" he yelled, "my gravity room is broken again and you are damn well, going down there to fix it. NOW!"  
  
She looked at him mockingly. "Vegeta, maybe it's time you learned to fix your own damn machines. I have a date to attend and you're going to make me late."  
  
Vegeta growled and stalked over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where he took her outside. She kicked and screamed as though he was going to rape her or something. (A/N: "something" happens later. ^_^) He dragged her into the GR and sat her down roughly by the controls.  
  
"You better fix it, or I'll have to kill you," he smirked childishly.  
  
Bulma growled at him and began to tinker around with the circuit boards.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her. 'Damn that women,' he thought. He looked at her. 'How does she manage to find such tight fitting close that make her look the way she does.' "Would you hurry the fuck up?"  
  
She turned to him, "If you're not even going to give the respect a person deserves, then I'm not giving you the respect you want." She stormed past him and out of the GR.  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'Guess I'll have to find something else to do.' He smirked evilly, 'and she's going to be the victim of my fun.' He heard a car pull up and looked to see Yamcha.  
  
"Stupid bastard, only wants to fuck her," he thought aloud to himself.  
  
Bulma hurried to fix her hair and makeup. She tied her hair in a braided bun and put deep reddish colours on her face. She almost ran to get the door. Her face lit up happily when she saw Yamcha.  
  
"Hi Sweetie," he said, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
Vegeta lurked in the background, arms folded over his chest. He smirked as though he knew something she didn't.  
  
Bulma walked out of the house and jumped in his car. Vegeta watched as they drove off.  
  
'Pathetic,' he thought. 'Now, where that women's mother? I need food.'  
  
He decided he didn't care and began to make his own food. He dug through the fridge, finding all the food he knew how to make and threw it on the counter in one load. He took about twenty pieces of bread and laid them out. He put ketchup, mustard, relish and mayo on the pieces that would go on the bottom of his sandwiches. Then he loaded possibly ten slices of meat onto each piece of bread and topped them with lettuce and tomato. He inhaled them one by one and finished them all in a matter of seconds.  
  
He was still hungry, but figured Bulma would be home in a few hours and it would give him a chance to get her angry. He hated watching TV, but there was nothing else he wanted to do, so he took the remote in his hand and flicked through the channels. To his delight, he found a cooking station that was explaining the directions to make linguini.  
  
  
  
Bulma enjoyed her meal. She knew she's have to go home just to be yelled at by Vegeta to finish fixing the GR. Yamcha looked at her, then finished his plate. He got up and went to pay the bill.  
  
She found herself thinking about Vegeta. 'Why does he have to be such an ass towards me and all my friends? I mean, he's the one who came to Earth and tried to destroy us all. He even managed to kill Yamcha on me. What in hell is wrong with him?' Before her thoughts began to lighten up, Yamcha came back and pulled her seat out for her. They headed off to his car again and drove home.  
  
Yamcha checked his phone, he had two missed calls. The phone rang again.  
  
"Hello," he said. ".Oh hi.I'm sorry, I had to be somewhere.no I'll be there tomorrow.I promise.me too.see ya." He hung up the phone, nervously fiddling with the leather on the steering wheel.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Oh," he hesitated, "Just work."  
  
"I see," she responded, feeling the tension he was giving off. She sat quietly the rest of the way home.  
  
When they approached her house, she kissed his cheek and dismissed herself, hurrying out of the car.  
  
Vegeta heard the car pull up. He knew she would try and sneak past him, so she didn't have to finish fixing his GR for him.  
  
She snuck in the door and successfully made her way past him.until she reached the stairs.  
  
"WOMAN!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
She hunched over and turned around. "I'm tired, I'm stressed, I'm overworked and it's all your fault, so leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Why would I wanna do that?" he said sarcastically, "That would be wasting my precious time."  
  
"And doing everything, your highness here, asks me to would be wasting my time.even more annoying.MY SLEEPING TIME!" She stormed the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. She sighed in frustration, then walked to the bathroom. She needed to free herself by hiding her favourite spot, her shower.  
  
She sheared her clothing and rested it on the hanger she had attached to her door. She turned on the water and climbed in, adjusting to the temperature of the water. She relaxed as the water beaded down on her body.  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch and sulked.she had found a way to somehow avoid listening to him. She was becoming immune to him.  
  
'How could she do that?' he thought. 'She just walked away.' He couldn't figure out why he was offended by it, but he was. He grumbled to himself and cursed under his breath. He decided he'd go to bed and wake her up nice and early to bug her about his GR.  
  
The sun shone on her face happily. She opened her eyes slightly to look at her clock; six o'clock in the morning. She rolled over and covered her head under the sheets.  
  
She heard the door open and someone walk over to the bed. She held the covers to her body, knowing who it would be. She could feel a hand go to grab the bottom hem of her sheet. Then she remembered, she was only in her bathrobe, as she was too tired to put her pajamas on. She knew that the rope would have come undone throughout the course of the night and let go of the blankets to tie it back up.just as Vegeta pulled the covers off her.  
  
Vegeta smirked and began to chuckle to himself when he saw Bulma strive to cover herself.  
  
"Asshole!" she yelled, "Get the hell out of my room!" She fell off the side of the bed as she rolled around trying to find the other side of the rope.  
  
He smirked and stood in the same spot. "Well," he teased, "Aren't we the clumsy one today?"  
  
She poked her head over the edge of the bed to stare directly at him. "Get out, before I refuse to finish that stupid machine of yours."  
  
He laughed cruelly and headed out, planning a way to get her to fix the rest of his machine.  
  
She felt like crying out of pure humiliation. She decided that maybe Yamcha would be able to cheer her up. She grabbed the cordless phone from her bedside table and dialed his number.  
  
He answered, as he was getting ready for his baseball practice. "Hello?"  
  
"Yamcha," she sighed, hiccupping slightly. "He saw me naked."  
  
"Who did?" he asked in reply.  
  
"Him," she said, "He pulled the covers off me this morning so he could drag me outside to."  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of a woman in the background. "Yamcha, come back to bed, you don't need to be at practice for another hour."  
  
".Who was that?" asked Bulma, shock trembling in her voice.  
  
"No one," said Yamcha defensively.  
  
"Yamcha," said the voice again, "Is that your lame ass girlfriend again?"  
  
Bulma could hear him put his hand up against the receiver and mumble something. She could only pick out small words.  
  
"Sorry Bulma, I have to go," he said. Being the idiot he was, Yamcha put the phone down on the table, and because it was a cordless as well, he forgot to turn it off.  
  
Bulma listened in horror as her boyfriend began to make out with another woman. She could hear him screaming out her name and her doing the same thing in return. She hung up the phone and put it on its cradle. She walked over to the where Vegeta had dropped her sheets and wrapped them around her. She flopped down on her bed, and began to weep silently.  
  
Vegeta could hear Bulma's small whimpers and felt bad that he had wakened her the way he had. He didn't know that he'd had no responsibly for her tears. He couldn't help himself and found himself walking up the stairs to her room. She was huddled in a small ball on her bed, wrapped tightly in her blankets. He sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"What's wrong with you woman?" he said harshly, knowing no other way to talk to her at the moment.  
  
"Get out, Vegeta," she mumbled quietly, her voice coated in sorrow and tears.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he demanded.  
  
"It's none of your damn business, so get the hell out of my room and find a way to fix your own god damned machine." She pulled the covers over her head, telling him she wasn't in the mood to be around him.  
  
He stormed out, angrier that she wouldn't tell him.  
  
He headed to the kitchen and made himself something to eat. Then he decided that since he felt that he really needed to train, he'd just get one of those morons that worked for the woman's father to fix the machine.  
  
He made himself an enormously big meal and ate it in only a few seconds. Then he tracked down one of the employees.  
  
He found a young woman who seemed to know the blue prints for the GR and quickly had it fixed for him.  
  
He turned the GR to 500 times Earth's gravity and began to do sit-ups.  
  
Bulma hadn't moved from her spot. Her tears had all been cried out her. She starred at the door, not blinking or even breathing at her normal pace. She was too depressed to think about anything but what she'd heard on the phone that morning. She couldn't help but wonder how long it had been going on for.  
  
The phone rang, scaring her out of her trance. She reached up and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello," she said toneless.  
  
"Bulma?" asked ChiChi. "You sound sick, what's wrong?"  
  
"Not sick, but I'm not really ready to say what's wrong yet." Bulma's voice was shattered and broken. "I'll call you when I am, though."  
  
"Sure thing," ChiChi tried to sound happy enough to cheer Bulma up a little. "See ya soon?"  
  
"Yeah," sighed Bulma. "See ya."  
  
ChiChi hung up the phone first. Bulma pushed the button on the phone and flopped it onto the bed. She didn't want to see or hear from anyone. She didn't want to do anything. Yamcha had cheated on her and for who knows how long.  
  
The phone rang again. She decided to ignore it this time. But when the ringing persisted, she answered it again.  
  
"Bulma," said Yamcha.  
  
Bulma didn't answer. She was too disgusted and depressed, but still loved him enough to listen to him.  
  
"Bulma, I'm so sorry," he explained, "I swear I was going to tell you."  
  
She decided it would be better to get all the news in one day then let it come back to haunt her later. "How long have you been," she paused, "cheating on me, Yamcha?"  
  
The way she said his name felt like acid running down his whole body. "Over a year."  
  
She said nothing. Tears began to stream down her cheeks again.  
  
"I promise you I'll end it with all of them," he said.  
  
"There's more than one?" she said sadly.  
  
He held his breath, realizing what he'd just said then sighed a small, "yes."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Four," he replied. "You've refused to sleep with me lately. I had to find a way to relieve myself."  
  
"Yamcha," she sighed, "It's ended with me." She hung up the phone.  
  
Vegeta could sense that the woman had become angrier, and more depressed. It was distracting him too much. Way too much. He turned off the GR and headed to the house.  
  
"Woman!" he yelled as soon as he got in the house. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He headed up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She began to weep even more when he walked in. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he repeated.  
  
"Yamcha," she mumbled through her tears.  
  
"That jack ass?" he said. "What in hell did he do now?"  
  
"If you're going to be an asshole again, then go away now," she said, calming down slightly.  
  
"Fine," he said, sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"He cheated on me," she said. "I asked him for how long, he said for more than a year, and he told me he was with." she interrupted herself with a continual stream of nonstop tears.  
  
"I told you before, and I'll tell you again," said Vegeta with a small bit of sensitivity for her, "He's not good enough for you. You weren't doing yourself any favours by being his mate for so long."  
  
"That was the problem with him though," she said, "I wasn't sleeping with him. I've never slept with him. I never wanted to, I just enjoyed being around him."  
  
"First of all," he said, "I know for a fact that you've slept with him. Second, why do you even care? This is your chance to find someone better."  
  
"First of all," she mocked, "I haven't slept with anyone and second of all, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GET THE HELL OUT OF ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"  
  
"God damn you woman," he remarked, "I just wasted a good minute of my life on you. You are the bitchiest person I've ever met."  
  
"Go to hell bastard," she said, moving from her spot on the bed and taking the blankets off of her. She walked over to him and attempted to push him out of her room. When she couldn't, she tried to slap him, just to have him grab her hand. Knowing it would be useless to try again, she distracted him by pretending she was going to slap him again, and then kneeing him right in his most tender spot.  
  
He let go of her hand, but quickly regained his senses. "Stupid woman," he said, "have you already forgotten how much I get hit there."  
  
"No," she said, "I just know that's the only way I would ever be able to hurt you, even if it is for just a second."  
  
He smirked and pulled her to him. "Oh course, you do know that I've have to get even with you for that? Right?"  
  
"No god damned way that'll ever happen," she screeched angrily.  
  
"Yes it will," he said, giving her his most devious and evil of smirks. He reached down and kissed her softly. For some odd reason, she responded and deepened the kiss. He smirked against her mouth.he was already winning.  
  
( So, how was the first Chapter? Should this story be continued? Please Review 


End file.
